TMW: Volume VII: A Christmas Story
by PH2W
Summary: Yes, Abby there is a Santa Claus... You just have to believe. ***MINOR SPANKING OF A TEEN... BACK AWAY IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING***


_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… I haven't purchased the rights in the last 24 hours… I still don't own it!**_

_**A/N: Just a little LATE holiday offering… suspend belief, sit back & enjoy, read & review…**_

_**Abby is 7; Kate is 10; Tony is 13**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

**_~*~*~*~*~*~_**

All he kept thinking was how absolutely lame this was going to be for him. All he kept thinking about was his friends ice-skating and drinking hot chocolate with cute eighth grade girls in snug sweaters. This was starting to seriously blow. He liked Christmas as much as the next kid and was looking forward to some very cool presents. Anthony David Gibbs never made it a secret as to what he'd like to see under his tree. On his top ten list were movies, video games, a new pair of basketball kicks (which he had to explain to Ducky meant sneakers), and of course cash… the gift that keeps on giving. That particular slogan his mother found most rude and warned him to stop using it. Sitting at the table he wore a face between a glare and a sulk as his mother and sisters milled about preparing the ingredients for Christmas Cookies.

Climbing up on the chair next to him Abby put a dab of frosting on his cheek then leaned in to kiss/suck it off. Just before her lips made contact he scooped her up over his shoulder with a proclamation.

"Do that again squirt and I'll stretch your lips over your head."

Jenny immediately went to her daughter's rescue. "Put her down Tony. Come on baby, why don't you help instead of pouting."

"That's right Tony 'cause you don't want Santa to put you on the naughty list, do ya?" Abby asked as her mom placed her on the stool in front of the counter.

Mumbling under his breath Tony made a rude comment about Santa and what he could do with his list. Walking up behind her son Jenny placed her arms around his shoulders then putting her lips right to his ear said, "You will not ruin this for her. Being cranky isn't going to make me change my mind about you going so knock it off."

The kids had finished school nearly a week before Christmas day. In his mind Tony had one holiday break agenda, but tragically his parents had another. Tony wanted ice-skating, sledding, video games and hanging out with his friends. Jethro and Jenny wanted tree trimmings, family parties, family portraits, and WAY too much Santa talk. He knew they knew he didn't believe and certainly Kate should be past the age of foolishness. Why wasn't Christmas Day family fun enough for his folks? The real problem was the fact that his mother had all this extra time on her hands. Having taken off the two days preceding Christmas, with great protest from her boss, Jennifer Shepard-Gibbs was in no mood for anything less than holiday cheer. She had sent Noemi, there housekeeper, home early so she could be with her own family only having her come in early the next day so she could make the drive to pick up her husband's special order gift. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not easy to shop for considering he always insisted there was nothing that he needed other then her and the kids.

Abby and Kate were both singing making more of a mess than a cookie. In spite of himself Tony eventually joined them at the counter volunteering to perform quality control by tasting at least one cookie from each pan they took out. He and his mom exchanged a look that said for the time being things were cool again.

"So, can we order pizza for dinner?" Tony asked back at the table with a stomach full of sugar coated cookies. They'd made an entire gingerbread family decorated to look like them all, sugar cookie angels, bells, wreaths and trees and Tony had sampled them all. He took special pleasure in biting Kate's head off only to have to make her a duplicate after she punched him in the side.

By the time Gibbs got home the kitchen was relatively clean. Abby had remnants of flour in her hair, Kate sported fingernails dyed with icing, Tony was crashing from his sugar high and his beautiful wife tasted of sprinkles when they kissed. Dinner went smoothly with Jenny getting the girls ready for bed early so they could watch a video before bed. The Wizard of Oz was a favorite this time of year. There was a brief window when Kate suddenly became petrified of the wicked witch, but just as quickly the next year she had come around helping to convince her little sister that it was all make-believe and nothing to be scared of.

Sitting at their double sided desk Gibbs went over some files after having a frustrating call with Franks, Director Morrow, the Director of the FBI and an annoying FBI agent named Fornell (who he was seriously considering ending his friendship with). Apparently they were going to be working on a case together whether they liked it or not. Tony had no way of knowing his dad was in no frame of mind for repeated request he'd already denied.

"Hey dad," Tony flopped on the couch in his parent's office.

"Tony, I thought your mother asked you to get ready for bed before the movie."

"Aw, come on I'm not Abby or Kate I can manage to brush my teeth and put on pajamas without mom hovering. I'll do it later."

"You have all the answers don't you?"

"Well, not all the ones I want. Dad she is being completely unreasonable. Why can't I meet up with my friends tomorrow for a little while?"

"Because you're supposed to be here with your sisters," Gibbs was already tired of the conversation. "Look there's nearly a foot of snow in the back yard to play in, you can toast marshmallows if Noemi supervises, make cocoa, read the Night Before Christmas and do the voices. The girls love when you do that. Last year you were bummed because we didn't have snow."

"Last year I wasn't in the eighth grade. This blows chunks. None of my friends have to do all this stupid kid stuff because none of them have baby sisters!"

This had Jethro on his feet. Obviously a dead son in the office would spoil his wife's holiday, so he attempted a warning through a clenched jaw. "Tony you see your friends all the time. The holidays are family time. Think of your pleasant cooperation as mom's early present, because you are staying home tomorrow, now you can do so pleasantly with your sisters or miserable in your room."

"Fine, I'll be in my room!" Tony stormed out and past his mom without another word. Gibbs was on his heels only to be thwarted by his wife.

"Jethro just let him be for now. He's just as stubborn as… well, as you. He had to try one more time. We're not changing our mind and he knows that now _with_ certainty. Let him cool off. He'll be back to normal tomorrow.

They gathered their girls in the family room to snuggle down for the movie. Abby was curled up in her daddy's arms twenty minutes in and asleep by the half way mark. Kate held out until the end sitting between her parents shifting from resting on one to the other. Her droopy eyes told how badly she was fighting sleep.

"Hey, I'll trade you." Jethro said as flicked off the television. Handing the lighter Abby off to his wife he stood up then reached down for his older daughter.

"Piggy-back daddy," Kate said.

"You know this kills daddy's knees don't you?" Giggling the petite ten year old nodded her head as her dad sat on the edge of the couch so she could hop up.

They tucked the girls in their respective beds then switched to say goodnight to the other. Kate wanted her own room desperately but her parents felt Abby was still too young to be in the adjoining room by herself. So for now it remained a playroom and the girls shared.

Walking to their son's room they could still see the light on. When Jenny opened the door she found him sprawled out on top of the covers, clothes still on, headphones in place and comics strewn all around. Gibbs thought back to their earlier conversation… sure, "he could get ready for bed without mom hovering". They went about pulling off shoes, pants and headphones before sliding him beneath the covers. Jenny kissed his temple hoping tomorrow he would be in a better mood. Exiting the room the couple went to bed down themselves.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

A good night's sleep did nothing to soften the sully teenager's attitude. When he finally decided to rise for the day he pulled on pajama bottoms, brushed his teeth and did nothing with his hair. If he couldn't go out then he figured he'd 'dress' for the occasion.

Breakfast was quiet since he stayed in bed way past the time everyone else ate. Noe did save him some biscuits that he preceded to stuff with butter and jelly. He could hear his sisters in the back laughing and playing in all of the accumulated snow in their back yard. _Whatever_ he thought, if he couldn't enjoy the snow with his buddies then he wouldn't enjoy it at all. Leaving the sloppy trail that most teenage boys do Tony went back upstairs in his commitment to misery.

En route to his room he had an overwhelming urge to do some snooping. Once he turned thirteen his sister Kate stopped being interesting. There just wasn't that much juicy stuff going on in a ten year olds life. Checking behind him just in case, Tony went to the furthest end of the hall and slipped in his parent's room. Santa my aunt Fannie he thought there were presents in this here room. First he tried his mom's walk-in. Too easy… she'd know he'd look there. Gibbs' lesser closet was next and where he hit the mother load. Top shelf had several wrapped gifts he wouldn't dare touch and a shopping bag stashed way in the back under a blanket. Obviously his mom hadn't had time to finish her wrapping. The matching Cabbage Patch dolls were clearly his sisters', but under was his Sega game system. The boy was practically salivating over the box itching with desire to plug it up. This was why he didn't hear Kate until she was standing next to him.

"What are you doing?" Yep, this wasn't good at all.

"Why are you in here?

"Why are you in here? Mom's gonna kill… hey are those our presents?" Suddenly the fact that he was in their dad's closet wasn't so important.

Tony was bobbing his head up and down rapidly. "Oh yeah the dolls are for you and Abby and this is my Sega."

She knew it wasn't right, but she couldn't resist, so Kate dropped to her knees to get a closer look at the bags contents. "How'd you find this stuff? You're not supposed to be in here."

"You wanna keep asking me questions or see some more toys?" With a quick look back at the door Kate bounced on her heels saying yes.

They found clothes, some games, and a camera and were shaking boxes trying to figure out what was in them when Abby made her way upstairs unheard.

"I guess you're not mad there's no Santa Claus." Tony said.

The scream they heard was the only warning they had that they weren't alone.

"THERE'S NO SANTA CLAUS!" Abby ran over and starting pounding on her brother with both her little fist. "TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK!"

Kate was pulling her little sister with all her might while Tony attempted to ward off blows. "Abby stop…"

"You take it back right now." Her little round eyes were filling with tears and her voice began to crack.

"He didn't mean it Abs, honest. Tell her you didn't mean it." Any fun she was having was quickly being replaced by fear. Her mom was really going to be angry.

"Abby, I… we were just… come on, don't be…" Tony was trying to find the right words, but at thirteen he had no idea what to say to keep his little sister believing while keeping himself out of more trouble.

"Oh, no mijos you should not be in here." At the door stood an upset Noemi, who was drawn to her youngest charge's wails. Abby ran to her tears finally escaping her eyes.

"Tony said there's no Santa and he won't take it back." She was sobbing by this point.

"Oh, my sweet girl… don't cry baby. You two out now! Go to your rooms." As Tony and Kate tried to put things away they were shocked at how stern Noe sounded.

"Leave it. They need to see exactly what you did."

As they skirted by Tony and Kate both let out very soft apologies, neither believing it would make a difference.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

By the time Jenny returned the house was uncharacteristically quiet. She could tell things were off the second she came through the door. Abby didn't run to greet her to see what she bought. There were no sounds of bickering between Tony and Kate over the television. Leaving everything at the door Jenny went straight back toward the family room. Abby was curled up with a blanket, thumb in her mouth with eyes shut tight. Soft music played in the background. Jenny wasn't thrilled with the nap that would have her youngest up way too late that night, but slipped out quietly so as not to wake her. Next stop was the kitchen. Obviously the homemade soup Noe was planning didn't get made. Granted she hadn't stayed out as long as she planned, but it didn't look like much had been done.

"Noemi," Jen called to the back of the kitchen that led to the laundry room and back bedroom where Noe stayed when she did overnights.

"¡ Oh, Sra. Gibbs… Lo siento por lo que no podía evitar que. Él no quiere jugar en la nieve y las chicas eran tan emocionadas por él ver. No parece como que fueron pasado ese largos. Oh, permítanme sólo mostrarle. "

"Okay, Noe you're scaring me. Calm down and just… what happened? Slowly… in English por favor."

Noemi took her boss' hand practically dragging her up the steps. When they got to her bedroom Jennifer Gibbs felt a few pieces of the puzzle fall into place. Without resorting to a full on interrogation she listened to the story taking constant deep breaths so she didn't barge in and strangle her son and daughter.

"Estoy tan triste Sra. I debe han visto les mejor. Nunca lo han hecho esto antes. Abigail fue muy molesto. Sé que no le gusta su siestas ya, pero lloraba Ella dormir."

"It's fine Noe. None of this is your fault believe me." Jen found herself hugging and consoling her housekeeper. Please don't worry about any of this. Mr. Gibbs and I will handle everything _trust_ me. Go home and have a wonderful holiday with your family."

"Gracias señora, gracias".

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

As she went downstairs to gather her things and to see Noe out Jen took special note that neither Tony nor Kate had yet to make an appearance. She was perfectly content to let them stew.

She didn't know if they were pretending or not, but when Jen went into both her kid's bedrooms they were 'asleep'. Dropping everything on her bed the exhausted agent changed into more comfortable clothes then returned downstairs to her youngest. Finding her still sleep gave the mother of three a chance to put on a fresh pot of coffee.

Allowing the steaming brew to settle her some Jenny heard little feet pad into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Hey Abby-kins," her arms were filled with seven year old immediately. "Heard you had a rough morning."

"Uh-huh," she was nodding her head.

Jen went to sit at the table holding the wisp of a girl on her lap. "You want to tell mommy what happened?"

"Tony said Santa's not real and he wouldn't take it back."

"Oh, Abs I'm sorry Tony made you sad, but…"

"He said there was no Santa and they had all the presents."

She was starting to boil again. Those little stinkers. "Aw, baby do you remember daddy telling you that anything could happen on Christmas."

"Uh-huh, he said it was like magic. That's why come…"

"…how come." Jen corrected.

"That's how come I can't wait up to see Santa. Daddy says it would be like peeking at a magic trick. It's not special if you know the secret."

"That's right, but sometimes bigger kids just have to try to figure things out." Abby made to interrupt. "It doesn't mean they do, but they like to try. That's what Tony and Kate were doing. They were just trying to figure out a mystery… they wanted to see the magic trick."

"He wouldn't take it back. Who the presents for?"

"Who are the presents for?" Abby nodded. "Mommy buys presents for grown-ups she works with and sometimes for their kids. It's a nice thing to do when you go visiting."

"So, Tony was lying? Santa is real, right mommy?"

Jenny looked her last baby in the eye then touched her temple and her heart. "As long as you believe in here and in here Santa is a very real part of the magic of Christmas. Do you believe Abby?"

She closed her eyes tight thinking hard. When they popped open she squeezed her mommy's neck giving her a big kiss on the cheek. "I do believe mommy and I always will. I don't want to know how the magic trick is done."

"That's my girl. Hey, that's daddy's car. He must've gotten off early." They took for the foyer.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Upstairs Tony was in Kate's room trying to figure a way out of his mess.

Kate's window overlooked the front driveway. "That's daddy's car, so you better start thinking faster. No way they believe we're still sleeping."

"No kidding Kate!"

"Whatever, I'm going down it's not like I really did anything."

She bolted from her room before her brother could stop her. From the top of the stairs she could see her mother and sister greet her dad. Then she saw the look her dad was giving her as her mom whispered something in his ear. Jen must have given him the very short version of what happened and he wasn't the least bit happy. As Abby and Jenny walked back to the kitchen Caitlin was summoned down the stairs.

"Hi daddy, you're home early." Her hug was returned but without the enthusiasm as she was left with her feet firmly planted on the floor.

"I think you and your brother have a lot to explain, with me." Gibbs took her hand as they headed back up. Okay, directly guilty or not Kate gulped a little at his tone. This was not a good position to in.

"Anthony," Gibbs bellowed from the top landing. When Tony opened his door he saw Kate being lead into the scene of the crime. He decided there he wouldn't ruin everyone's Christmas. He would tell his dad the truth and leave his sister out of it.

From the doorway, "yeah dad."

"Explain, from the beginning." Jethro gestured toward his open closet with the presents strewn in front.

Tony knew how deep he was in. Entering his folk's bedroom, snooping in his father's closet was always against the law of Gibbs. Throw in his crappy attitude and making his baby sister cry was the final nail in his coffin, but the thirteen year old really did man up. Every time Kate made to interrupt his telling he stopped her cold. Finally, he was at the end of his tale.

"… Kate was just coming to look for me to see their snowman. She only saw what I already pulled out. When I made the Santa crack I didn't even know Abby was in the room. I wouldn't do that to her on purpose. I didn't think she would be so upset."

Well, usually Kate and Tony got into trouble together. Rarely did he take the full blame without protest, but to her shock she was completely out of it.

Squatting down Gibbs fixed his daughter with a mighty stare. If any part of his son's story was a lie that was a look that would get to the truth. She held his gaze and for once not out of sheer stubbornness. His knees popped as he came up ushering her to the door.

"Alright, Kate you can go down to mama and Abby."

"Yes daddy." Leaving the room she knew her brother was in line for one of their dad's 'special' talks.

"Come here son. Tony, your mom and I know you don't believe in Santa Claus, but your sisters do and you had no right taking that from them just because you were mad we didn't let you go out with your friends."

"I didn't mean to do that, but for the record Kate already knew."

"I think you know that's not the point. Since when is it alright to snoop around our bedroom and go through our closets? Let me answer that for you… It's NEVER alright. Tomorrow morning you and I will make a trip downtown to The Children's Hospital to donate everything you and your sister saw."

"What? That's so not fair. Aw, dad… I thought… can't I just take the spanking instead?" Tony was not above blatant begging and pleading. He'd waited all year for his game system and now it was going to kids who would probably be too sick to even enjoy it. This was turning into a lousy Christmas.

"The spanking instead? That's going to be including the spanking. Abby can't think anything she saw was for you guys, so it all goes."

"You said mom talked to her and that she still believes, so no real harm done."

Okay, so the look on his father's face said some definite harm had occurred and he would be paying for it.

"Anthony, I would stop talking. The spanking is for stomping, pouting, and whining around with a poor attitude for the last few days along with coming into our bedroom and going through our stuff. Giving the gifts to the hospital is punishment for everything else. The only reason you're not grounded is because keeping you confined for the rest of your break would only punish the rest of us."

"I don't do so well with the sitting still, huh?" Tony tried to make light.

Reaching for his wrist to draw him across his lap Gibbs responded. "Not really."

Feeling his pajamas head south of his knees the boy was grateful for whatever Christmas spirit kept his father from taking his boxers with them. One could never fully brace for that first thunderous smack from the heavy hand, but Tony managed an ounce of thirteen year old self dignity by not crying until about the tenth stinging swat. That hand came down repeatedly until Tony had no choice but to respond in kind. His tears turned to sobs while his legs continuously bucked until it finally came to a stop.

Standing up on his dad's right side Tony pulled up his pajama bottoms before he was stood face to face again. Gibbs looked at his son's downcast eyes and slumped shoulders as he gently drew him into a stiff embrace. Tony's arms were limp noodles and unresponsive. Ruffling his hair Gibbs spoke some raw truth.

"I know you're pissed with me about the punishment kiddo, but I'm not mad at you. I love you Tony. You might even earn the game back..."

"Really?"

"Eventually, but you need to remember your sisters are little girls. You need to make sure what you do isn't going to hurt them, even by accident. That means you think," Gibbs tapped the side of his son's head, "before you act."

Tony finally returned the embrace nodding his head on Gibbs' shoulder. Standing up Gibbs threw his arm around his son's shoulder glancing around the room. "I have no idea where to begin. Mom will put things away later, but I think an apology will go a long way. I don't need to remind you about respecting boundaries do I? Because if I find you snooping in anyone else's closets the reminder will be longer and harder, you got me?"

"Got it boss man."

"Alright, let's go see what the girls are up to."

**~*~*~*~*~**

Once Jenny realized Kate was in the clear and that Abby wasn't mad with her they all relaxed. Jenny was working on a few dishes for their dinner Christmas day. They would be having takeout for dinner again because she refused to cook in one night double. Plus the with all the morning activities Noemi didn't get the soup made.

"Something smells good." Gibbs stated as he entered their spacious kitchen. He went over to kiss each of his girls. Tony hung back in the door. Abby just glared at him. It would seem seven year olds weren't as quick to forgive as parents. Jenny walked over and hugged her son whispering in his ear.

"I guess you and dad worked it out, so I won't have to wring your neck." He could hear the smile she sported and squeezed her back tight. "We're good baby, but you still have a very angry seven year old to deal with."

"I know." He responded as she let him go.

"Hey Abs can ya come here a sec?"

Sliding off her stool Abby switched places with her mom and now she stood in front of Tony. He picked his little sister up trying to hug her.

"I'm mad at you."

"I know. I'm sorry Abby. You were right and I was wrong… I take it back."

"And you _**never**_ gonna say Santa isn't real again, right?"

"I promise I will never say those words again, ever." He said looking over at his dad.

Abby pulled her hand free from pressing on her brother's chest holding up her pinkie. "Pinkie promise me."

Hooking his much larger finger with hers Tony did exactly that, "I pinkie promise Abs."

"Okay, I'm not mad no more…"

"… anymore Abby," four voices corrected.

~Fin~

_***** I wanted to create Christmas stories for all my AU's, but just ran out of time. Hope you enjoy the offering and that you had a most wonderful holiday too. *****_


End file.
